Bullying and Abusing
by filmgurl2008
Summary: Matt is a teenager who gets bullied at school by Mello and abused at home by the one who looks after him. Mello decides to stop bullying Matt when he sees something bad happen to him, but why was he bullying him in the first place?


The tall redheaded teenager stumbled backwards against the school lockers. He breathed in deeply as pain shot through his back; he didn't want to moan out in pain...that would only make things worse. Just like always.

The older boy grabbed the redhead's shirt and pulled him away from the window, only to roughly shove him back against it. The boy let go, clenched his fist and slammed it into the redhead's face. The redhead stumbled to the side. The other boy slammed his fist into the redhead's stomach, then his face and then his stomach again.

The redhead moaned out in pain as he wrapped his arms around his stomach and folded over in pain. The other boy saw an opportunity and decided to take it...he grabbed the redhead's shoulders and pulled him closer as he lifted his knee up to sink it into the others groin. He moaned out in pain again.

The redheaded teen fell down to his knees; he breathed in deeply. The other boy knelt down in front of the redhead; he grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled the boy's head up to look at him. The redhead looked at the other boy through his goggle covered eyes.

He was in the year above the redhead, so he was about sixteen. He had bright blond hair and blue eyes. The blond also had a scar at the side of his face -which the redhead assumed covered the side of his body too-...even with the scar the redhead had always thought the blond was good looking, even though he beat him every time he got the chance. "You're pathetic..." The blond told him. "Fucking fag..." When the redhead didn't say anything and just continued to stare at him, the blond growled at the back of his throat as he shoved the boy's head against the wall. The blond stood up and stormed off down the school's corridor.

The redhead waited until he couldn't see the blond anymore, before he slumped further against the wall and sighed deeply as he tried to breathe evenly. '_Shit! If he has to beat me all the time...he could at least leave _that_ area alone...'_ He thought as he grabbed hold of his groin. '_As if it doesn't get abused enough!...but...why is it always me?'_

Then the redhead remembered _why_ it was always him. He had never really liked girls...he always preferred to spend time with guys...so he had -practically- always known he was gay. He had been out with someone one night and they were..._making out_...in an alley. The next day he had gone to school, someone had seen them, taken pictures and hung them around the school. That was when the blond guy, Mello, had started to bully him.

'_Stupid blond...'_ Matt thought, he couldn't help but stop there...no matter what the blond did, he didn't really think anything bad of him. What _he_ did...was never anywhere as near as bad as what the _other_ did. The redhead sighed and pulled himself to his feet and started to walk down the corridor; one of his arms around his stomach and his other hand lightly holding his groin.

* * *

The redhead walked into the apartment as quietly as he could. He never understood why...he knew exactly _what_ was going to happen, _when_ it was going to happen and _how_ it was going to happen, he even knew _why_ it was happening. Not that that ever changed anything.

"Matt...that you?" A voice asked. Matt knew this voice...and unlike his blond bully's, he actually hated this voice.

'_Who else would it be?'_ Matt questioned silently. He could never say it out loud...that would just make things worse. "Yeah...it's me." Matt answered quietly.

"Good." A man walked out of the bathroom and into the living room where the redhead was standing.

The man was a few years older than Matt and was slightly taller. He had long black hair; that was tied back and bright blue eyes.

The man leaned over Matt; his face only a few inches away from Matt's. Matt looked straight ahead, doing his best to avoid eye contact. "Didn't I tell you not to wear them things in the house?" The man asked rhetorically. Matt's eyes wandered away from the place they were staring at, and looked into the man's eyes; a little worried. "Well, didn't I?"

"Y-yeah...sorry, I forgot...I'll take 'em off n-no-!" Matt muttered but stopped when the man yanked his goggles off of his head. "Er, I-I said...I said I was sorry..." Matt tried to take a step back. _'Great...I think he's drunk!...This is not good...'_ The man pushed Matt against the wall. He was about to press himself against Matt...but instead he took a few steps back.

"We're going out." He told Matt. Matt nodded...after all, he knew this was coming.

* * *

Mello walked down the back alley of the main side street. He was on his way home and this was a short cut. '_That damn redhead!...why...why is it only him...'_

"Stop it...I don't wanna do it..." Someone whined.

Mello stopped walking as he heard the voice. He moved closer to the wood fencing and looked through a small gap. Matt –the redhead from school- was there...and an older man had hold of him; pinning his front to the wall. The blond glared and -un-consciously- clenched his fist.

"Stop it...please...someone could see..." Matt mumbled.

Mello realised the front of Matt's trouser had already been opened and the man's free hand was under his underwear. '_What the fuck-!?'_

"Now...stay quiet...or you'll regret it..." The man whispered -in a scarily intimidating tone- into Matt's ear. Matt shut his eyes as tight as he could. "Are you going to be quiet?" Matt nodded. The man smirked...and in one quick movement he pulled Matt's trousers and boxers down; letting them drop to the floor.

Mello could see Matt shiver as the cold air finally reached him. Mello also saw how the cold air was slowly starting to turn Matt hard. The man grabbed Matt's length tightly and started to move his hand back and forth.

Matt bit his bottom lip. The last thing he wanted to do was moan as this man touched him. When the dark haired man realised Matt was silent he let go of his member and spun the younger boy around to face him. Matt gasped as he was shoved hard into the brick wall behind him.

"When I said be quiet, I meant don't shout out."

Matt looked to the side; over towards the wooden fence; Mello was sure Matt had seen him...but when Matt didn't react to the blond watching, he realised he hadn't been seen. "I know what you meant."

The man glared at him. "Then make noise." He told him through gritted teeth.

The dark haired man pushed Matt down onto the wood table and spread his legs apart as far as he could. "...Uh..." Matt moaned as the cold air touched him again.

"...Now be a good boy...and moan for me..." The man pressed his first two fingers against Matt's opening and without giving the younger boy any warning, he shoved them in as roughly as he could.

"Ah!" Matt gasped loudly.

'_...He's...he looks so...dirty...so fuckable...'_ Mello thought as he looked at Matt sat on the table, his legs spread, his head slung back and his hands gripping at the table. _'...I wa-!...' _Mello took a step away from the fence. _'What did I-? I actually thought about...I...that was like admitting...'_ Mello's thoughts were interrupted as he heard Matt moan loudly. He stepped closer to the fence; looking through the gap again.

Matt had been pulled off the table and pushed over it; his front was laid on the table while his ass was been groped by the dark haired man.

'_Why are you letting him...?' _Mello wondered.

The man pushed Matt over on to his back. "Sit up." He demanded. Matt pushed himself up by his elbows. The man leaned closer to Matt and licked at his lips. "Take your shirt off." Matt lifted his arms up and then pulled his shirt off over his head. The man pushed Matt onto his back again and pushed his legs as far apart as they would go.

Matt shut his eyes tight. He knew what was coming.

The man smirked. He pressed two fingers against Matt's opening and leaned his face closer to Matt's. _'Just leave me alone...'_ Matt begged silently. The man crashed his mouth against Matt's as he shoved another finger into the younger boy.

"Uh! Ahhhh!" Matt moaned loudly. His back raised up off the table and his neck arched back. "S-st...st-stop...ahhh...i-i-it..."

The man's smirk widened and he shoved a fourth finger into Matt.

"Ahhhhhhh!" The redhead screamed.

He pulled his fingers out of Matt; making him whimper in pain. The man un-did his jeans and pulled his hardened member out from under his boxers, pressing it against Matt.

"...Nah-...no...p-p-please..."

"Shut up." The man demanded as he shoved himself into Matt.

"Wa-ahhh!" The man didn't bother to wait for Matt to adjust...he just started to pound into him rough and hard. "Ahhhh!"

'_Why is he...damn it, why are you letting him hurt you?' _Mello thought.

A short while later Matt came, squirting his seed all over his stomach. He laid there and started to breathe deeply, until the older man finished what he was doing and pulled out of him.

"I...If you keep doing this...I swear...next time I'm gonna tell someone..." Matt told him; breathing as evenly as he could.

The man scoffed as he zipped his trousers back up. "And who would believe _you_?" He asked and leaned over Matt. "You're all alone. You don't have any friends. No family. _No one_. Apart from _me_ that is." The man kissed Matt –almost- gently before he walked to the back door of the pub. "I'm going home."

Mello's face saddened as he realised Matt went through this on a daily basis. _'I just make things worse for him...all because I...think I li-!' _

Tears welled up in Matt's eyes. "...Shit!" He mumbled as he tired to sit up. He looked around for his cloths...when he saw them on the floor he tried to stand up, but he slipped off the table and landed on the floor.

Mello winced as he heard Matt's knees crack on the concrete floor.

"Ah, shit!" Matt mumbled but continued to try to get his cloths. Mello looked over Matt's body; he had bruises and other marks everywhere...apart from on his face and arms.

Mello looked down to the ground and then back through the gap at Matt...he took a step back and walked off down the alley.

* * *

Matt was walking slowly across the field. He had been walking for just over an hour now...he didn't want to take the streets...he would have been home by now if he had.

He was walking with his head down until something caught his eye. He looked up. What had caught his eye was a lot closer than he had initially thought. His eyes widened; this was the last thing he needed right now.

The blond haired boy, who bullied him on a daily bases; Mello, looked up from where he was sitting on the ground.

Matt looked back down to the ground quickly; he was trying to act as if he hadn't seen the blond. He started to walk again; hoping...no, begging the boy didn't want to beat him right now.

The blond glared at the younger boy. He waited for Matt to get a little closer to him...before standing up in front of him.

Matt looked at the blond through his bangs. Mello looked straight back at him. "Listen...I-I don't want any trou-!" Matt mumbled quietly but stopped as he was pushed down to the ground; he instinctively wrapped his arms around his head...but when nothing happened, he looked up...but Mello wasn't there...he was sitting on the grass next to Matt.

Mello turned his head to look at the redhead. "What?" He asked as he looked over Matt's expression; it was almost a cross between surprise and fear...but it was mostly surprise.

"N-nothing..."Matt mumbled and looked down to the floor.

"I...er..." Mello started but didn't finish.

Almost an hour later neither boy had said a word.

Matt didn't mind...he found it almost relaxing sitting next to his bully in silence...but...he knew what was going to happen if he wasn't home soon. "Erm...w-was there something...y-you wanted?"

Mello turned his head to look at Matt. "...Yeah...err...I...guess I wanted to kinda say...that...I'm sorry..."

Matt's eyes widened in shock. "W-what?...What for?"

The older boy frowned. "What do you mean what for?...Everything I do...I beat you up...every time I get the chance...and you haven't even done anything."

'_He apologised to me...' _Matt thought happily and smiled lightly. "Don't worry about it...trust me, I get a lot worse at home..."

They both stayed silent for a moment. "It's not just at home though, is it?"Matt's eyes widened and he slowly looked over to Mello. "I saw...what happened a few hours ago..."

Matt quickly looked away. _'He...he...he saw! Mello saw what he did to me!' _

"It's okay...you don't have to worry...I won't say _anything_ to _anyone_, I-I swear."

"W-what does that matter!? _You _saw it! You're the last person-!" Matt shot to his feet and was about to walk off.

"Wait!" Mello grabbed Matt's wrist and pulled him down to the ground. Before Matt realised it, Mello was sat on the bottom of Matt's stomach, pinning his arms above his head. "What were you going to say?" He asked moving his face closer to Matt's.

"Tch! You know to say you beat me up 'coz I'm gay...you sure don't look un-comfortable sat on me..."

Mello's face turned a light red colour. "W-whatever! I said I'm not going to say anything...so you don't have to run off, okay?"

"Why aren't you beating me up?" Matt asked; a blank expression on his face.

"What?"

"You don't like me because I'm gay...so naturally I think seeing me fucking a guy would make you wanna beat me more than usual."

Mello's eyes widened. "I-I don't beat you because...from what I saw you didn't exactly want it...did you?"

Matt turned his head to look to the side. "S-sure I did...its called role-playing...or something...y'know where you act..."

"Liar." Mello snapped. Matt turned his head to look back at Mello. "Why cover for him...when he just did that to you!?"

"Cover for _him_!?...I never tell on you, when you hit me..."

Mello let go of Matt's wrists and sat up straight on the younger's stomach. "Err, yeah...why is that?"

"What's the point...I don't have anyone to tell on you to anyway. So I don't bother." Matt told him as he looked to the side.

Mello looked down at Matt; a confused look on his face.

"_And who would believe you?"_

"_You're all alone. You don't have any friends. No family. No one. Apart from me that is."_

Mello's eyes widened as he heard the man's words run through his head. The blond placed his hands on the grass next to Matt's head. Matt looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "Who is he to you?"

Matt's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"Just answer me."

Matt turned his head to look at Mello and smirked. "What if I don't wanna?"

Mello grabbed a fistful of Matt's red hair; pushing Matt's head back, so it was at painful angle. "I. Said. Answer. Me." Mello said in a threatening tone.

"Ow..." Matt took a deep breath. "H-he was my older brother's friend...m-my b-brother, he died...so I was left with _him_..." Matt looked away from Mello; the blond still had hold of his head. "...Not that it's any of _your_ business."

Mello glared down at the younger boy.

"Don't look at me like that...I'm right! It has nothing to do with you!" Matt yelled at him angrily. "Now get off me!" The redhead started to squirm under Mello; he was caught off guard and was knocked back a little, moving backwards so he was sitting on the younger's groin. Matt winced in pain.

Mello quickly knelt up onto his knees; at either side of Matt's thighs. "I'm sorry."

Matt looked up at him. "Uh...i-it's okay..." He said quietly. The blond looked down at Matt, just staring at him for a few moments before Matt spoke. "What?"

"Er...nothing." Mello placed his hands at either side of Matt's head and leaned closer to him. "...I'm not going to pick on you anymore...so, you shouldn't keep things to yourself...you need to tell someone..."

Matt's eyes widened. "W-why're you doing this?" The blond gave him a confused look. "Why aren't you going to keep bullying me? And telling me to tell someone about what happens to me? Why are you doing it?"

"Why?"

"Yeah, why? What are you...deaf!?"

Mello glared down at the redhead, but it faded away. "...Y-you're...b-because you're the only one it happens with! No one else, it's just you!"

"It happens with...w-what're you talking about?" Matt asked; confusion covered his face.

Mello sighed. "I err, I get this weird feeling when I'm around you...and when I'm on my own I start thinking about you and I keep having these really, really bad dreams about you and I don't want to and-..."

"W-wait...y-you mean like dirty dreams?" Matt asked with a small smile.

Mello's face was bright red. He glared down at the younger boy. "Yeah, so, what about it?"

"N-nothing, I just...nobody's ever said they've had dirty dreams about me, that's all." Matt said as his face turned a light red colour.

"O-oh...o-okay..."

"So, this feeling you get and the dreams and stuff...does that mean you like me?" Matt asked. "Is that why you beat me up, to pretend you don't?"

"I told you I'm not gonna beat you up anymore!"

Matt smiled. "So you do like me?"

"No. M-maybe. A little." Matt smiled widely and Mello frowned at him. "What're you smiling at?"

"I like you too." Matt said softly.

Mello's eyes widened. "But I...why would you like me? I mean all I do is-!" Before Mello knew it, Matt had pushed himself up and pressed his lips gently against his own.

Matt pulled away after a short moment and smiled at Mello. "Erm...S-sorry about that. I need to go home now."

Mello frowned deeply; he didn't want Matt to leave and go back to that guy who hurt him. "I don't think that's such a good idea..."

Matt smirked. "I'll be fine. You know...if you're that bothered, you could just walk me home."

Mello stood up and helped Matt get up. "W-which way?" He asked. Matt pointed in front of them. Mello set off and Matt followed.

* * *

End!

Okay so I have been writting this since 17th oct 09...and it's not brilliant, but I don't think it's too bad. There will be a second part to this too.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
